The invention relates to a multi-functional gauge, and in particular, to a gauge suitable for making height and depth measurements in woodworking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,637 discloses a measuring device comprising a frame on which a rail-like groove is provided for guiding an adjustment seat. The adjustment seat is movably secured to the frame by a lock knob which has a screw passing through the rail-like groove and threadedly engaging a block. The adjustment seat can be held in position on the frame if the thread engagement is tight, or can be moved along the frame if the thread engagement is loosened. The adjustment seat is provided at the front portion with a platform under which an extension plate is attached. When measurements are carried out, the extension plate is aligned with the top surface of a workpiece to be measured and a scale is read at one side of the frame with zero starting from the bottom of the base of the frame; however, if the extension plate is aligned with the bottom surface of the workpiece, the other scale is read at the other side of the frame with zero starting a small distance above the bottom of the base of the frame, the distance between the bottom of the base and zero being equal to the thickness of the extension plate. The base of the frame extends towards one side a proper distance so as to maintain the stability of the frame.